Last Fragment
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Suatu hari di ujung senja, sang Bangau kembali. Sayapnya patah, bulunya ternoda darah, dan jiwanya pecah menjadi keping-keping yang mustahil untuk disatukan lagi. — semi-canon.


Suatu hari, sang bangau kembali.

Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada kata selamat datang. Tidak ada tatapan penuh kehangatan. Pakaiannya yang seputih arakan awan ternoda darah dan tanah—kotor akan kegagalan ketika mata seluruh pedang sampai kepada kedua tangannya yang tengah membawa sesuatu.

Ah, itu bukan sesuatu. Sesuatu adalah kalimat yang begitu kotor untuk mendeskripsikannya, sang manusia yang memberikan mereka jiwa, manusia yang kembali dari masa depan tempatnya seharusnya berada demi mengembalikan roda sejarah ke tempatnya semula.

Tubuh tergolek lemah tanpa daya itu. Itu adalah Tuan mereka.

Dan darah yang menodai pakaian putih milik sang pedang bukanlah darahnya sendiri, melainkan darah Tuan mereka. Yang masih menetes tanpa suara, kendati semua orang tahu bahwa jantung Tuan mereka tak lagi berdetak, dan dadanya telah lama diliputi keheningan.

Suatu hari, sang bangau pulang.

Ia membawa mayat Tuan mereka bersamanya.

.

.

 **Last Fragment** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **semi-canon** with **hint of some pairing, nameless saniwa, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah namanya.

Sesosok pedang yang indah, benar. Putih bagaikan guguran salju, dengan sedikit warna abu dan jelaga di sana dan di sini, yang matanya sewarna dengan besi meleleh, yang senyumannya penuh cahaya kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah terpuaskan, yang senantiasa mengangkat kedua tangannya di sisi pintu, siap meneriakkan "Wa!" lalu tertawa.

Hari ini, Tsurumaru pulang dari petualangan singkatnya dengan sang Tuan.

Petualangan singkat yang membuahkan kegagalan.

Tuannya—Tuan mereka, _Saniwa_ yang memberikan mereka jiwa lewat sepasang tangan penuh cahaya—merenggang nyawa di tangannya. Musuh-musuh itu, makhluk-makhluk sialan tanpa bentuk yang hendak mengubah sejarah itu, mereka menyerang sang _Saniwa_ ketika punggung Tsurumaru terbalikkan. Mereka bukan mengincar para pedang, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, melainkan mengincar Tuannya.

"La-lalu, a-apa yang akan ki-kita lakukan?"

Ah, Gokotai. Gokotai yang malang. Suaranya yang selalu bergetar akan ketakutan kini dipenuhi tangis yang siap meledak jika saja ia mengarahkan mata sewarna perak itu kembali ke gundukan tanah bertabur bunga yang hanya dihiasi pedang Tuan mereka sebagai penanda.

Keheningan tak dapat pecah. Mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Apakah mereka akan tetap seperti ini, tetap menjadi seorang manusia?

Ataukah mereka akan kembali menjadi pedang, berhubung Tuan mereka kini telah tiada?

Tidak ada yang melirik Tsurumaru ketika satu-persatu dari mereka beranjak pergi dan melewati sang _tachi_. Bahkan Kasen Kanesada, pedang pertama Tuan mereka, hanya melangkah pergi begitu saja. Iris sewarna semburat keunguan senja menatap jauh ke depan, bahu mereka tidak sekilas saja bersentuhan—Kasen menjaga jarak dengan Tsurumaru.

Tidak hanya Kasen.

Para Toushiro, Kousetsu dan Kunihiro bersaudara, semuanya melangkah tanpa menatap Tsurumaru. Lewat begitu saja seolah Tsurumaru tidak pernah eksis di tempat pertama. Hanya satu pedang terakhir yang melirik sosok Tsurumaru, tetapi itu juga bukan tatapan yang menyenangkan. Sinis, tatapan pada mata heterokromatik Mikazuki Munechika terlalu sinis.

Ah, tentu saja.

Karena bagaimana pun juga, ini semua salah **Tsurumaru**.

Di ujung senja, sang bangau jatuh terduduk. Matanya yang sewarna cahaya matahari mulai meredup seiring dengan tetes pertama dari air mata jatuh meluncur tanpa suara. Samar-samar, ia dapat mengingat senyuman sang Tuan di ujung nyawanya, Tuannya sempat mengelus pipinya dengan satu tangan—alasan kulit putihnya kini ternoda darah pula.

Kala itu, Tsurumaru tengah memacu kudanya kembali ke basis mereka. Wajahnya yang biasanya dipenuhi senyuman dan seribu rahasia kejutan berkerut dalam takut dan kepanikan. Ia memaksa kudanya berlari maju, maju, maju, dan terus maju. Mereka harus cepat pulang.

Ishikirimaru dan Taroutachi pasti dapat menyembuhkan Tuan mereka. Tsurumaru yakin akan hal itu. Diabaikannya darah—darah Tuannya—yang membuat pakaiannya basah kuyup, yang menodai putih dengan warna merah, yang membuat harapannya semakin lama semakin tipis.

Di tengah kekalutannya, sang Tuan kembali mengelus pipi Tsurumaru dan tersenyum.

Dan dengan suara yang tak lagi terdengar, sang _Saniwa_ berkata, bahwa itu bukan salahnya.

Ah, tapi tentu saja.

Karena mau dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun juga, ini semua salah **Tsurumaru**.

Jika seandainya Tsurumaru tidak bersikeras menjaga Tuannya sendirian dan menerima tawaran Shishio dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, mungkin saat ini, mereka sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan bersiap untuk pesta tidak jelas seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Jika seandainya Tsurumaru tidak merangsek maju dan berusaha menebas salah satu musuhnya, mungkin sekarang ia sedang menceritakan kisah heroiknya kepada para _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ di atas teras yang menghadap ke arah taman ala Jepang milik basis mereka.

Jika seandainya bukan Tsurumaru yang ikut sang Tuan, melainkan Kasen atau Mikazuki atau Kogitsunemaru atau Yamanbagiri atau Nagasone Kousetsu atau _pedang lain selain dirinya_ , apakah Tuan mereka masih hidup?

Esoknya, Tsurumaru terbangun karena tangisan.

Tangisan para Toushirou dari kamar mereka yang ramai akan para pedang.

Tsurumaru segera berpakaian dan berlari menuju ruangan jauh di dalam markas mereka itu, mata keemasannya dapat melihat para _wakizashi_ berusaha menghibur Toushirou yang menangis di pinggir lorong. Beberapa _uchigatana_ menggelengkan kepalanya ketika para _tachi_ bertanya dalam bisikan identik dengan gemerisik dedaunan yang menari ditiup angin.

Tsurumaru mengintip dari kusen pintu geser. Di antara Shokudaikiri Mitsutada dan Heshikiri Hasebe yang saling bisik, mendiskusikan sesuatu yang Tsurumaru tidak mengerti.

Di sana, di tengah ruangan, tempat seharusnya Ichigo Hitofuri berada, digantikan oleh sebuah pedang. Pedang yang persis dengan yang digunakan Ichigo ketika _tachi_ berambut biru itu bertarung—sebuah pedang bersarung cokelat dengan tali yang berhiaskan sepasang bola ungu.

Tuan mereka sudah tiada. Maka mereka akan kembali menjadi sebuah pedang.

Dimulai dari Ichigo Hitofuri. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi yang senantiasa tersenyum lembut kepada semua orang, yang kesetiaannya hampir menyaingi Hasebe, yang setiap senja duduk bersama Tuan mereka untuk menikmati teh dan pembicaraan penuh tawa.

Ah, satu dari empat puluh lima pedang menghilang.

Dan semua itu salah **Tsurumaru**.

Ketika senja tiba, tangisan para Toushirou telah berhenti. Mereka membuat satu makam lagi di sisi makam Tuan mereka. Tidak, pedangnya tidak mereka kubur, hanya untuk penanda.

Tsurumaru pergi pertama. Beberapa _uchigatana_ melempar tatapan ke punggungnya ketika Tsurumaru berbalik. Entah tatapan sinis, atau tatapan kasihan, atau keduanya, Tsurumaru tidak tahu. Secara otomatis, kakinya melangkah masuk ke basis, dan begitu saja, hanya begitu saja, sang _tachi_ menghilang dari balik pintu geser yang terbuka lebar.

Esoknya, Tsurumaru menghilang dari ruangannya. Awalnya, tak ada yang sadar. Mereka terlalu sibuk menata kembali hidup mereka, saling mengingatkan bahwa salah satu rekan dan Tuan mereka telah tiada, bekerjasama menghancurkan kebiasaan yang mendarah-daging di dalam diri mereka. Sakit memang, tetapi mereka perlahan mulai terbiasa.

Senjanya, Tsurumaru kembali dengan tanah di lututnya. Hanya Namazuo Toushirou dan Horikawa Kunihiro yang sadar, tetapi keduanya hanya dapat saling pandang penuh keheranan.

Esoknya, Tsurumaru kembali menghilang.

Ketika senja tiba, Mikazuki dan Ishikirimaru melihat Tsurumaru tiba di markas dengan pakaian yang ternoda tanah. Melihat itu, Mikazuki mengumpulkan semua pedang ketika makan malam tiba. Makan malam yang tidak dihadiri Tuan mereka, Ichigo, dan Tsurumaru.

"Kau tahu, jika _Aruji-sama_ masih di sini, aku yakin beliau akan berkata bahwa ini bukan salah Tsurumaru, kurasa kita harus berhenti bersikap begitu kepadanya," Mikazuki berkata dengan bijak, kendati suaranya agak bergetar sedikit—penuh dengan emosi campur-aduk.

"Mikazuki- _san_ benar. Tsurumaru- _san_ tidak pantas kita perlakukan begitu. Ia pasti telah berusaha keras untuk melindungi _Aruji-sama_ ," Kasen mengangguk setuju.

Para pedang saling pandang, berbagai pikiran tertukar, mereka melempar pendapatan di sana dan di sini dalam diam sebelum semuanya mengangguk kompak. "Lebih baik kita minta maaf bersama-sama saja," usul Shokudaikiri, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Gumaman setuju terdengar di sana-sini, Shokudaikiri berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Tsurumaru, ia sendiri, Ookurikara, dan Hasebe berbagi tempat untuk tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Pintu geser itu tertutup rapat, maka Shokudaikiri membukanya.

Tetapi permintaan maaf itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Mundur," _tachi_ dengan sebelah mata yang senantiasa berpendar dalam warna oranye itu menarik pedangnya, kilah keperakan menyinari ruangan yang absen akan cahaya. _Tachi_ lainnya melompat ke depan dan menyiagakan pedang mereka sendiri, mata mereka menyipit.

Keping terakhir kewarasan Tsurumaru pecah dalam bentuk seringai.

Yang duduk di tengah ruangan bukan lagi Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang putih bagaikan guguran salju, dengan sedikit warna abu dan jelaga di sana dan di sini, yang matanya sewarna dengan besi meleleh, yang senyumannya penuh cahaya kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah terpuaskan, yang senantiasa mengangkat kedua tangannya di sisi pintu, siap meneriakkan "Wa!" lalu tertawa.

Yang duduk di tengah ruangan adalah Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang hitam bagaikan bayangan penuh ancaman, dengan sedikit jeritan di sana dan di sini, yang matanya sewarna darah dan dosa, yang senyumannya telah berganti menjadi seringai dan kekehan haus akan balas dendam, yang kemudian berdiri dan menarik pedang miliknya sendiri.

Katanya, hanya ada dua pilihan dalam kehidupan. Seseorang akan mati menjadi pahlawan, atau seseorang akan hidup lama hingga melihat dirinya menjadi antagonis.

Dan Tsurumaru Kuninaga hidup terlalu lama, ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi melihat dirinya menjadi seorang antagonis yang menunjuk mata pedang ke dada rekannya sendiri.

Suatu hari, sang bangau menatap makam Tuannya.

Bersamaan dengan lazuardi yang menggelap, keping terakhir jiwanya pecah dalam rasa sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo penghuni Fandom Touken Ranbu! Perkenalkan, Azureinne Karale, penggemar Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang desperate pengen Tsurumaru dan berakhir menistakan Tsurumaru karena dia gak pulang-pulang padahal makanannya udah dingin, cih.

Yha, sebenarnya ini plot udah cukup lama, tapi baru sempet dibuat. Tadinya mau Yamanbagiri tapi kemudian Yamanbagiri rasanya _impact_ -nya gak begitu besar, ahahahaha. Dan lagi Azu dengar kalau gambar pedang impian, pedangnya akan dateng, tapi Azu gak bisa gambar, jadi nulis aja, uhuk.

Intinya, Tsurumaru berubah menjadi corrupted, ahahaha. Belakangan ini, Azu sering lihat gambar para pedang-pedang ini jadi dark, dan sempet denger _headcanon_ kalo musuh yang kita lawan di game itu corrupted!sword, dan jreng! angst pun tiba.

We-ell, Azu masih baru di dalam character para pedang ini, jadi mohon maaf kalo OOC sangat. Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
